


Anticipation

by anne_ammons



Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drapple (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Summary: There are few things that Draco loves more.
Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633945
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairestoftherare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fairestoftherare).



Draco had been waiting all day for this, his anticipation building as the afternoon dragged on. His mind was singularly focused. The last hour had been particularly excruciating. In fact, he had been so distracted that he hadn’t even heard when Professor Vector had called on him. Thankfully, Theo had elbowed him, muttering the answer under his breath so Draco didn’t look even more foolish. No matter. When class ended, he grabbed his books and sprinted from the room, ignoring the calls of his housemates.

This year was already hard enough — the only marked Death Eater in a school full of children. Somewhere deep inside he knew that he was just a child as well, but it sure didn’t feel like it, not when he had man-sized problems in the shape of a man-sized task.

Draco strode along the corridors trying to find his escape from this blasted castle, bursting through the doors and down to the edge of the Black Lake. He was thankful that there was a grove of trees situated just so to hide him from the eyes of others. He pulled himself up on a rock, caught his breath and waited until his heart rate slowed. It wouldn’t do to rush. He wanted to take his time and enjoy the few minutes of pleasure that he could find in this increasingly bleak year.

He turned to his side where his quarry awaited him. He had waited long enough. He reached out and touched the firm, unblemished skin, stroking his thumb along the curves. He could find no defect, and the thought thrilled him. He took a deep breath, his nose catching the most delicate fruitiness. His mouth began to water.

Draco opened his mouth and leaned in, heady with anticipation as his lips made contact. There was nothing like the first bite — the sound of teeth cutting through flesh. It was such a satisfying sound.

Almost instantly, he pulled back and paused. He hadn’t heard the sound he had been hoping for. He changed tactics instead, taking a small nibble and almost immediately spat it out.

Fuck. It was mealy. It had all been a waste of time. He tossed the apple into the trees behind him and sighed. Just his luck.


End file.
